


The night and its aftermath

by NobodyCaresForYou



Series: Zim did nothing wrong AU [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Pining (kinda), Regret, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyCaresForYou/pseuds/NobodyCaresForYou
Summary: Cut out smut part from 'It was always you' ,plus some more. Like how Red is taking the aftermath of his actions.





	The night and its aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

There was groaning in the otherwise silent room. Tallest Red had shut and locked the door behind him and dismissed every call that might have come for him beforehand. “Leave me alone for two hours.” he had said and so far nobody had bothered him.

Good.

Red didn't bother with his armor or hover belt, he ripped them off and headed to his bed, throwing himself into the plush mattress. Clad in nothing more than his under garments he began to rub at his still covered slit, biting into the pillows under him as to mute himself.

Why did Zim have to call all the time when he thought he had some peace of mind again? Ever since he had been banished to Foodcortia his calls had been non existent, but then he suddenly had to stand in front of him again during the great assigning, looking so smug and sure of himself and dear Irk did Red have a hard time that day. Purple had send him knowing looks but he hadn't cared for them.

Having heard of his wish to be an invader all those years ago was one thing, hearing it again in front of a huge crowd that had been really intent on listening.. he just couldn't say no to him. Looking into his eyes had been a failure on Red's part, because all he only could see in them were the eyes that looked at him so wanting and loving when he had had Zim under him.

The only time he had Zim like that. Irk, how he hated that!

And now that he had granted Zim's wish, even under the disguise of a false mission to exile him to make Purple happy, he was promised to get a call at least once a week if not even once a day. Purple had offered Zim a pummeling many times, he would even do it himself, but the little invader would only always smile and say something that was the exact opposite of what Purple hat said to him. Purple would then accuse Red of idiotic behavior all that time ago when he didn't kill him like had been ordered to by his friend. Red did say that he was sorry for his mistake to his friend, but in his thoughts he strangled Purple for even thinking that Red would ever have considered that option.

They had gotten a call again, just a few minutes ago, where Zim hat shown his 'earthly arch nemesis' inside of a weird glass container that looked very much like a tube where smeets were born in. 'The Dib-human' would throw insults at Zim who in turn would just shock him with some kind of electricity, not enough to kill him but to hurt him a bit. Dip would then stick his tongue out at Zim, who in turn would rip his claws into Dib's heaving breast.

When Red saw that he felt an itch crawling over his back, right where Zim had scratched and marked him when they had been together that night. As little as those claws were, they hurt like hell if Zim wanted them to.

Red's moan was muffled by the still bitten pillow, stained by the saliva he was producing. He rubbed relentless over his slit which just started to part for his dick to come out of hiding. He growled when he could grab it through his fabrics and started moving his hand in an even rhythm. The natural lubricant his genitals were producing took away most of the scratchy feeling the fabric would leave behind, so when Red gripped his under skirt to get rid of it he was met by a thick wetness.

“Curse you, Zim..” Red moaned then freely as he let both of his hands grab his dick to give it some friction. He imagined the little Irken under him, the others vulva like genital gripping his dick tightly and not letting go until Zim would be satisfied. The purring and screaming the smaller one would produce, Red's possessive growling to tell him to who he belongs, his teeth at Zim's neck..

Red pressed the side of his face into the moist pillow as he felt his orgasm creep closer. Irk how he wished to have Zim here, to be able to take him again, to feel him again, even to tell him that he loves him again. Zim scratching his claws over his back in a desperate attempt to find something to hold on to while Red fucks him through the floor.

There was an obscene squelching sound when Red gripped his dick tighter to pump into his own fists. This would never ever be enough to last till the end of his life, he knew it, but for now he would use the memory of Zim and him, together, in that dark lab, keening each others names while Red took the smaller one like he wanted to breed him..

Red came with Zim's name on his lips.

-

Back on the bridge an hour later he was met by the stares of the whole bridge crew. He raised a non existent eyebrow at them. “What is it?” 

“Tallest Purple went to throw someone out the air lock when we received another call from earth. We put it on hold, would you like us to put it through?” One of the communication workers said and Red heaved a sigh. He had only gotten through with his damn bodily needs, for Irks sake.

“Sure, put it through.”

While the Massive established a connection to Zim's base Red thought some more. Wasn't that one call sufficient? Why call a second time? On the other hand, he just knew Zim way too good to even question his motives anymore. Purple was the one that would always ask why. When would he come back anyway? He ran a hand over his face and groaned silently.

“MY TALLEST!” Zim's voice suddenly screeched through the speakers and Red suppressed his shuddering. When did his voice get so irritating again? Oh yeah, when he hadn't heard it everyday before Zim's exile to earth.

“Zim. What do we owe the pleasure of you calling a second time so fast?” Red asked with a fake smile. Why did he have to look at Zim again so early?! He wanted to grab the other Irken and pull him through the screen and -

“You will be PLEASED to know that my experiment with the Dib-human was a success! As it seems, humans are way more weak to electricity than we ever believed!” Zim was babbling, proudly smiling all the time. 

“And what does that tell me now?” Red asked, not even bothering to hide his scowl anymore. Get it over with, Zim..

“Zim will take over the earth with an ELECTRIC STORM! BUT-.. Zim may need some equipment.” 

Of course he did.

“And I told you before, you wont be getting any. It will take months to get them to your location and we need that stuff for our own soldiers.” Zim watched Red through the screen like he could not believe his own hearing.

“But my tallest..!”

“No buts, sorry Zim. Gotta go now!” Red signaled to cut off the transmission to the comms officer and in a second Zim was gone. Red took a deep breath after that.

“Make sure he doesn't get through to the Massive that easily again, maybe then we will finally have some peace for a while.” He ordered, collecting a row of 'Yes, sir!' in turn.

Privately he wished for peace mostly for himself. Seeing Zim so often after what he'd done hurt to much to just ignore it. Sometimes he even wondered how it would have played out if he hadn't taken the beast that secured the downfall of the leading tallest back then. If he hadn't listened to Purple and his plans to become tallest, would he still have Zim at his side? Would Zim be a real invader if he hadn't had to take the blame for a crime he didn't even commit? Red knew his wondering only got him so far and sometimes his wishful thinking got the better of him.

He could just order Zim to the Massive, make him his personal drone for his every need, have him with him all the time. They would never be apart again. But he was afraid. Afraid of Purple, afraid of the backlash he would get from his co-leader.

There was only so much he could get away with after all. 

-

Flashback~

He felt like he just entered heaven, those plush lips on his. Zim squeaked a little in return to the sudden action and Red pulled back slightly. He searched the other Irkens eyes, looking for something he hoped he wouldn't find.

Disgust. Repulsion. Maybe even hatred. But he saw none. Only wide eyed wonder and a dark tint to Zim's cheeks. 

Red smiled at Zim, feeling his insides doing flip flops in joy.

“Do you.. really consent to this? I'm afraid I wont be able to stop once we started, so..”

“Yeah, I do.” Zim said sounding sure despite a little waver in his confidence if his eyes told Red anything. “Just.. do you really want someone so small..?”

“How about I show you just how much I want you?” Red whispered and closed the distance between them once more. He moved his lips against Zim's who was just short of shy in his actions which in turn spurred the taller one on. He pressed his upper body to Zim's and nibbled on his lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Zim gave him what he wanted and Red tangled their tongues together while he slowly pushed the smaller one to the ground.

Due to their PAKs Zim was more sitting up then anything and he grunted in obvious discomfort. Red broke the kiss to look around for something he could lay the other down on but he found nothing. His eyes fell on the chair next to them and he got an idea.

Slowly he lifted Zim from the ground and carried him to the chair, ignoring Zim's protests of being manhandled by him. As soon as he had laid Zim down he was on him again, kissing him like his life depended on it, still kneeling on the dirty ground. Somewhere in the back of his head he could hear Purple screaming about it but he paid him no mind. Red had never really cared about taller privileges where Purple was obsessed with them. He just followed his friends path since they were practically joined at their hips.

But not now.

Zim had thrown his arms around Red's neck as best as he could and the taller one smirked into the kiss. When standing Zim would only reach a little bit over his knees now, and while he was certain that there was no kink for shortness he sure loved that Zim was so small.

Zim made a needy sound in the back of his throat and Red answered with a growl. A shudder went through the smaller body at that and Red reached under the magenta tunic to stroke the silken skin there. Zim sucked in a breath at the contact and Red answered by stroking the skin with more pressure. A moan escaped the smaller one and Red couldn't take it anymore. He lifted Zim's body so he could free him from the tunic, throwing it aside to pepper kisses all over Zim's upper body.

“R-Red..!” The smaller one moaned heavily, watching the taller one through hooded eyes. His hands wandered over Red's neck and antennae since he couldn't reach more of him due to his armor. “Please.. take it off~” 

Red looked at him while sucking a dark spot onto Zim's skin, seeing him motion for his armor. He broke off reluctantly and got to his feet, looming over Zim in the process. Magenta eyes watched him curiously as Red shucked off his armor in the most ungraceful way possible, intend on just getting rid of it than making a show out of it. He took off everything and Zim's eyes grew bigger when he saw the appendage that was wiggling prominently between the tallest legs.

“Don't stare please..” Red then said as he realized he was being watched too closely for his liking, and it was seemingly Zim's time to smirk.

“But I like what I see..”

Red was vaguely aware that both of them were inexperienced in terms of sexual encounters, but that didn't hinder their instincts as it seemed. Since Red was the superior, taller male of them he would be the one on top, and Zim would be the bottom, so the only genital that would awaken on Zim would be..

Red didn't finish the thought. He grasped Zim's boots to pull them off and his leggins next, leaving the smaller Irken completely bare for him. And he was right. Zim was dripping wet from a vulva like genital, its prominent lips twitching slightly at the cold air in the lab. Zim moved his hands to cover it but Red was having none of that, gently taking his hands and moving them away from his target. 

There was a loud moan in the lab when Red dug in with his tongue, lapping at Zim's entrance like a thirsty man in the desert. He traced the slit and swirled his tongue, not entering the smaller Irken with it but teasing him with the possibility. Zim's reactions were instant, he grabbed Red's antennae and pulled at them, eliciting a deep growl from the taller one. His moans were loud enough to be heard outside of the lab, Red was sure, but he just didn't give a damn about it. Let them hear, he thought.

He continued his ministrations for some time until he could feel Zim's legs tensing up around his head.

“Red!” Zim shouted and pulled some more on his antennae. “I- I feel funny-!”

Just give in, the taller thought and pushed his tongue some more, and suddenly Zim screamed. Red was met with some sweet fluid and he lapped it up greedily, not knowing why, but he felt that he did something right and the fluids were his reward. The legs around him were shaking violently and he grabbed them, holding Zim in place.

He licked one last line of saliva over Zim's entrance and parted ways with it. Zim was breathing heavily, still holding his antennae but much softer now. He was purring, Red realized slowly and he smiled contently.

“What was that..?” Zim asked after a minute and Red nuzzled his left leg.

“Something good I think.”

“I feel.. weightless. What kind of science is this?” Red huffed a laugh at that and got up again.

“I don't know, but let me tell you, we are not nearly finished.” He gave the appendage on himself a slow stroke and Zim's eyes wandered downwards, watching the motion. “Are you ready for the main part of fun?”

Where did that come from? Red didn't know, but he didn't give it a second thought. He took a hold of Zim's legs again and positioned himself between them, his dick searching and swirling for the entrance to dig in. He saw Zim swallow and nod, not really trusting what was about to come. So Red put a hand in his right cheek and stroked it lovingly. Zim looked up at him again, smiling softly and grasping the hand on his cheek.

Red took that as his cue and he moved his hips forward, letting himself sink into the wet heat that suddenly engulfed him. A sound between a groan and a growl left him at that and he heard the smaller one yelp, clutching the hand he had left on him hard.

“Does it hurt..?” He heard himself whisper and Zim wordlessly shook his head no. The taller one was glad for that, he wouldn't ever dare to hurt Zim.

Even if he would later.

Red bottomed out and stilled in his movements, breathing heavily and looking down to where he disappeared inside the smaller one. Irk, if Purple knew what he was doing here..

Don't think about him!

He waited until Zim released the tension that had taken a hold of his body before he started to move. Slowly he pulled out a bit and then sunk back in, feeling Zim tense under him again releasing a low moan. He continued his slow movements until he felt Zim relax completely under him, grasping for his upper body with his tiny hands. Red curved his back a bit and hunched over him, letting Zim sink his claws into the parts of his back he could reach. He sharply sucked in a breath and bucked forward with more force, eliciting a small cry from the smaller one.

“F-fuck, Zim..” Red moaned heavily and sped up his movements until he set an even rhythm.

“R-R-Red..!” Zim had put up his hands against the backrest of the chair to keep himself from moving up against it. He was purring violently while simultaneously moaning, spurring Red on. The taller one had grasped the backrest, too; using it to hold himself up while he thrusted deeply.

Red felt funny. Just like Zim had exclaimed earlier. And if his lower region was anything to go by he would not last long. The mix of the rather intimate display under him paired with the tightness that kept his dick in place was too much. So he closed his eyes. What kind of taller Irken would he be if he reached his high so fast?

It didn't help though, as shortly after that Zim tightened around him, screaming some mangled version of his name. Red groaned loudly and pushed in way harder, chasing his climax, concentrating on the muscles moving and pulsating around his member until he let go of the tightness coiling in his belly, moaning in relief and mumbling words as he felt himself fill the smaller Irken under him. He didn't stop moving though so some of his semen leaked out again, creating an obscene squelching sound. 

He felt Zim laugh under him suddenly and he opened his eyes again, looking down at the shaking small form he was still connected to. “What's so funny?” He asked curiously and Zim smiled up at him showing his teeth.

“Nothings funny, Red. You just said something, didn't you realize?”

“Huh?” Red watched Zim for some kind of hint since he himself couldn't remember what he should have said. Zim's smile grew wider and Red actually saw the deep tint of color on his cheeks. 

“You said you love me.”

End of flashback~

-

The red clad tallest ran a hand over his face. If he went back to that night he knew he did say it a lot more often when they went for the other three rounds. Zim had said it too, and many times at that. And while he certainly liked remembering that encounter with Zim he regretted it way too much.

Because Zim would never remember anything of that night, leaving Red to keep a secret that was slowly getting to his sanity.

But in all honesty, if Purple wouldn't be there ruling with him he would give Zim anything he would wish for, material, weapons, anything to help him conquer this stupid backwater planet. But if he hadn't been with Purple he wouldn't even be tallest at all. But he would still have been with Zim, maybe even producing smeets and having a family.

Red would wonder countless times what option would have been the better one even if he knew the unspoken answer.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I do. *cough*


End file.
